LOTM: Decimation S7 P19/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out back as Alex and Jack prepare for the spar) Alex: Alright, you ready Jack? Jack: So far so good Alex. Alex: Great. Erin: Hey Alex. (Alex turns as Erin approaches him) Alex: Oh hey Erin. What's up? Erin: Well, before you and Jack fight together, I wanna ask you something. Alex: Sure what is it? Erin: I wanna fight you during the next match. Alex: Huh?? Erin: What? Is something wrong with that? Alex: I... Can-Can I ask why? Erin: *Sigh* Okay... You know how you and me have had some... issues, lately? Alex: Yeeeeah… Erin: Well... As much as I wish I could say I'm passed it... I'm not. Alex: Huh? Erin: Yes. Some of these bitter feelings I have are still there... Alex: And... You think if you and me fight, you'll lose those feelings? Erin: That's right. Besides. I think its high time you and me settle which of us is better. Alex: Hmm.... Erin: Come on big bro. If we do this, maybe we can finally stop arguing so much. What do you say? Alex:...... Erin: Alex? (Alex thinks for a bit before he smirks) Alex: Alright then. Challenge accepted. Erin: Awesome. Bwynraya: Alex. (Alex turns to Bwynraya) Bwynraya: The fight's about to start. Get with your teammate and get ready. Alex: Right away. Erin: *Pats Alex's shoulder* Kicks their butts big bro. Alex: *Smirks* Will do little sis. (Alex goes over and joins Jack's side as Josuke and Okuyasu are seen scooting into the group of heroes watching) Josuke: 'Scuse me, pardon me. Okuyasu: Coming through. (Josuke then bumps into Weiss) Josuke: Oops, sorry miss. Weiss: No harm done. Josuke: Well, that's a sudden change from before. Weiss: I've learned not to let my personal feelings get in the way of things. And as long as you remain civil, then so shall I. *Extends hand* Josuke: Right. All right then. *Shakes Weiss' hand* Deal. (Josuke smirks as he thinks to himself) Josuke: *thinking* Jeez, and I thought Rohan was a bit stuck up. But as long as she doesn't try and insult me I think we'll be fine. Weiss: *thinking* He's nothing but a delinquent, and he's got a hair temper that could rival Yang's. But long as he doesn't insult me again, I think we'll work this out. Okuyasu: Oh man! This fight's gonna be so awesome! (Alex and Jack are seen together as they stare over at Yang and Shade) Jack: So, it seems we're fighting once again huh? Yang: Yep! And I've been looking forward to this! Alex: It's definitely gonna be interesting to see how you two fight together. Jack: Yeah. Haven't really seen what you and Shade can really do. Shade: Oh yeah. And believe me when I say I'm excited that I finally get a chance to fight along side Yang. Yang: That's right. And I bet with Shade's powers and my strength, we might give you two a run for your money. Jack: Ha! Good one Yang. Alex: Huh? Jack: Wait, was that a joke? Alex: That was a joke right? Shade:....Just ignore it. Yang: Right... Now I have even more of a reason to win this. Alex: Let's do this then. Shade: Ready when you are. Alex: You two better prepare yourselves! Jack: Yeah, because by the end of this, you'll both be going out with a pretty big bang! Yang: *Smirks* Oh really? Ruby:... Oh no... Yang: Yeah well guess what? Blake: Oh please no... Yang: When we're done... Weiss: *Face palm* Here it comes* Yang: You two will go out.. With a "Yang"! (Shade and Yang both laugh as everyone stares blankly) Everyone:..... Shade: Uhhh guys? Okuyasu: Boooo! Kyle: Just knock them out already Alex! Scott: That pun was bad and you should feel bad! Alex: Yeah. I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that Yang. Jack: Same here. Yang: *Sighs* No one has appreciation for puns... Shade: I thought it was funny. Yang: Thank you Shade. Jack: Well no point in wasting time telling jokes! Alex: Yeah! Let's take them down Jack! Jack: Right! (Jack then charges electricity in his hand before he slams it on the ground, sending a wave of electricity toward Yang and Shade) Jack: Take this! Shade: Jump! (Yang and Shade both jump over the wave of electricity) Josuke: Holy shit... Okuyasu: You're telling me. This is something on a whole other level. (Alex then charges a psy blast) Alex: Oh I know this'll leave a mark on you two! Yang: Ha! Bring it on Alex! Alex: Oh you wanna take it!? Fine then! Take it! (Alex fires a psy blast that hits Yang dead on, knocking her on her back) Yang: GNN!! Shade: Yang! (Yang then looks over at Shade and winks) Shade: *gasp* Right. Jack: Nice shot Alex! Alex: Thanks! Yang: *whisper* You remember the plan Shade? Shade: *whisper* Yeah. Let's do it. (Yang slams her fist on the floor and gets up) Yang: ALL RIGHT ALEX! I'M GONNA RIGHT BACK AT YA! (Yang launches herself forward) Alex: Oh you're just asking for it now! *Charges Psy Blast* TAKE THIS!!! (Alex fires a psy blast which hits Yang again, knocking her into Shade and knocking them both down) Alex: Ha ha! Alright! Yang: *Whispers* Now! (Shade nods, and, without Alex and Jack seeing it, bonds with Yang as she gets back up) Jack: Man you're just begging for punishment aren't you? Yang: Oh I can take a whole lot more than you two think! Josuke: Jeez... Ian: Trust me you haven't seen her at her height yet. Jack: Well then, let's try something harder! Yang: Then you better do it quick! Cause here I come! (Yang charges at Jack) Jack: Get ready because you're about to taste the Thunderstorm Special! (Jack's metal arm charges with electricity before he throws a ball of water at Yang which drenches her) Yang: Huh?? Jack: Now for the lightning! (Jack shoots out lighting which electrocutes Yang. She lets out a loud scream and after a few moments she falls to her knees and collapses in the sand) Alex: WOO HOO!!! Jack: Yeah! We beat her! Alex: Great job man! Jack: Thanks! Now all that's left is- …. Wait. Where'd Shade go? (The two look around and then they notice Yang is started to get back up) Alex: What the hell??? (Yang starts up, her eyes are red and her hair is glowing) Yang: Thanks Jack. You gave me the boost I needed. Jack: WHAT?!?! Bwynraya: Hm. Impressive. Alex: N-No way! There's no way you should be awake after all that punishment! Yang: Well I am. And now.... *Yang slams fists together and explodes fire* Here I come! (Yang launches her at Alex and punches him in the gut knocking him away. She then turns to Jack and kicks him away) Jack: GAH!! Alex: HOLY CRAP!! (Alex and Jack both land on the ground hard as they look over at Yang) Jack: Dammit, but how?! She was knocked out, I know she was! Alex: Wait, Shade's still missing too. That must mean.... (Alex can't finish his thought as Yang starts shooting at them which forces them to dodge) Alex: Jack, throw an attack, any attack on her! Jack: Right! (Jack jumps up and charges at Yang he nears her and prepares to punch her. Suddenly a couple of tendrils wrap around his wrist) Jack: What the!? (Jack is held up in the air by the tendrils) Shade: *Voice* Got him! Alex: I knew it! Shade's bonded to you isn't he?! Jack: She's what?! Shade: *Voice* That's right! A little plan we've talked about. Yang: And what do you know? It worked perfectly! (Yang punches Jack at couple of times and then knocks him away) Yang: I still feel the pain from the damage I take, even though I get stronger from the hits. But thanks to Shade, he's healing the pain I take. So now, you guys are fighting a self healing tank! Ian: Wow. That's... Honestly pretty damn clever. Scott: Yeah. Alex: Oh hell no! Guess this means I'm gonna have to go all out too! Jack: Same here! (Alex then activates his Purity Form as Jack's arm charges with fire and electricity) Alex: You're in for it now Yang! Yang: *Slams fists together* BRING IT ON!! (Alex then charges up a powerful psy blast) Alex: EAT!!! THIS!!! (Alex charges up the blast and fires it, hitting Yang directly but also draining most of Alex's strength in the process. Yang is then seen on the ground before she slowly gets up healing) Alex: No....You can't be serious... Jack: How is she able to tank that much?! Alex: I don't know....But it's certainly drained me, that's for sure. Jack: Shit... Yang: You guys ready to lose now? (Alex and Jack look in horror over at Yang) Alex: Oh crap. Jack: H-Hey now, this isn't even fair! You cheated! Yang: No we didn't. Shade: *Voice* Yeah. As far as everyone else is concerned, this victory was well earned. (Yang then walks up to Jack and punches him in the face, knocking him out) Alex: Jack! Yang: You're next Alex! Alex:.... No way. You're going down Yang. (Alex then stands back up as his arm glows yellow. He then grabs Yang's shoulder) Yang: Huh?? What the heck are you doing? Alex: Just a little move from the old days. Thought I'd bring it back just for this one moment. Goodnight Yang. (Alex smirks as the yellow energy in his arm then transfers over to Yang's body, overwhelming her mind with psychic energy before she falls unconscious) Alex: There you go. Shade: *Voice* Yang? Yang are you okay?! Alex: Sorry Shade! You might be able to heal her physical wounds, but this was a mental attack! You can't stop that! Shade: *Voice* Ah crap! (Shade then separates from Yang's body and stands up) Alex: Oh so now you're gonna fight? Shade: No way! I know when we're beaten! I surrender! (Alex then nods) Alex: Then you go. And take Yang with you. (Shade nods before he picks up Yang and carries her back to the others on his shoulder) Bwynraya: Well, I guess this means Alex and Jack win. Ruby: Aww man... Scott: Way to go Alex! Josuke: Man... I had no idea what was going but that was sure something. Erin: And that means I'm next. (The other heroes all look over at Erin) Kyle: Huh?? Josuke: Why's everyone so surprised? Erin: You all heard me. Ian: Well....Alright then. Peter: If you want to. I sure as hell don't wanna go next. Erin: Good. Now then, let's get ready. (Erin walks over to get ready for her fight against Alex) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts